


Double Down

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Slash, Smut, So much smut, four some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: "In which there is a party and some werewolves get drunk, challenging each other to silly contests which escalate into a bedroom time."AKA smut. So protect your eyes if such things frighten you!





	Double Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is from live fic so there might be some mistakes I missed. Thanks to maraudersourwolf for putting it into a word doc so I couldn't escape posting it. Because of science.
> 
> Also they talk about their dicks a lot? Because boys do that. Even drunk werewolf boys. Also if such things bother you, this would be when everyone is legal to drink (where I am that's 18/19 across the board), there is full (and eager) consent of all involved. ;)

Nolan had been to his fair share of parties in junior high--they were different from the ones that were in high school. And the parties he'd been to at Beacon Hills High were entirely different from the parties that Liam and the rest of the pack threw. The main reason being all the werewolves. And the chimeras. And all the other creatures.

Nolan stood in the corner, holding a beer that had long ago gone warm. A beer that he wasn't really supposed to have--and he wasn't sure how the pack had managed to get a hold of so much alcohol, but it had been Mason that was in charge of spiking the drinks to get the werewolves drunk. Which sounded like a famously bad idea to Nolan, who watched with wide eyes as Theo and Liam ran around shirtless and tried to outdo each other with push ups. At least that part was similar to other high school parties…

Nolan glanced across the room. Lori was making out with some girl she'd dragged along to the party. Nolan couldn't remember her name. And Brett was approaching anything that stood still long enough, the red cup in his hand half-full of whatever it was Mason was pouring. The lanky werewolf's eyes fell on him, half-lidded. Assessing. Nolan hid behind his beer and slid into the living room, nearly running right into Theo and Liam's newest contest that for some reason involved trying to push each other across the room.

Nolan jumped out of the way as Liam tumbled backwards. Corey caught the beta and got him to his feet. Liam fumed, jabbing a finger at Theo as Nolan took it all in while trying to remain under the radar. So far no claws had come out.

'That was cheating! You're a cheater Theo Raeken!' Liam shouted, words barely held together.

Theo smirked. 'You're just mad cuz you lost. And you're short.’

'We. Are. The. Same. Height!' Liam said through clenched teeth.

Theo looked around the room, spotting Nolan, dragging the boy over as he stood next to Liam.

'Nolan can judge.’

Nolan blinked. The two werewolf boys in front of him swayed slightly. Theo steadied Liam, giving Nolan an expecting look.

Nolan sighed and held out his hands to measure their height, not surprised when Theo came out taller than Liam. It was easy to see the beta was shorter. Hell, even Nolan was taller than Liam. Not as much as Theo but it wasn't hard to see.

'I win.' Theo smirked.

'Barely.' Liam muttered, 'By like two inches or something.'

The beta folded his arms.

'More than two inches baby wolf.' Theo chuckled. Nolan was vaguely aware of Brett sliding in behind him to watch the antics.

'Nolan! What next?' Theo yelled way too loud to speak to someone five feet away.

'Ummm... stand on one foot?'

Liam puffed out his chest, standing on one foot. As soon as his right foot left the floor he fell on his ass. Theo beamed down, wobbling but keeping his balance on a single foot.

'Oh this is dumb.' Liam said, getting to his feet. 'I don't want to play with you, you cheat. Brett play games with me.’

Theo laughed as Brett pushed his way to the front, handing Nolan his drink. The boy watched Liam and Brett face off, throwing out several suggestions. Theo settled into the arm chair, and the crowd that came to watch them slowly filtered away.

'Nolan. Nolan. NOLAN.' Liam smiled, taking a deep drink from his cup. Nolan sighed. Drunk Liam was ten times more annoying than sober Liam.

'What, Liam?’

'One more. One more. Okay? Just one more thing. We got to break the tie.’

'Fine. Umm... touch your toes.' Nolan said.

No sooner than he spoke did Brett bend effortlessly at the waist and grab his legs, folding nearly in half. It was so sudden that Liam stumbled backwards, staring.

'Holy shit. Holy... Nolan look at Brett.’

'I see.' Nolan blinked.

'Haha, oh my god. Dude. Dude.' Liam nudged Brett as the tall werewolf straightened up.

'Can you like... reach?’

Nolan frowned. Liam was so drunk he didn't make sense.

'What?' Brett said, slightly more sober than Liam.

'He wants to know if you can suck your own dick!' Theo yelled from the arm chair.

Nolan turned red instantly, looking toward the exit. Every instinct screamed to escape before things escalated. A bigger part of him wanted to stay and hear Brett's answer.

'Shhhhhh!' Liam said, facing Theo then bursting into laughter.

'Ever since he sucked mine he's obsessed.' Theo waved his hand in the air like the revelation was nothing.

Nolan stood, watching the world fall down around him. Blinking.

'He can't. No one can.' Liam laughed.

'I can.' Brett shrugged. Nolan swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Bull shit.' Liam poked Brett in the chest. The tall werewolf gave a lazy smile.

'Bet you can't.' Brett said, getting into Liam's face. The beta frowned, trying to make sense of what was being asked.

'What...Theo, can you help me beat him?' Liam looked over his shoulder. The chimera shook his head.

'That's cheating. No cheating.’

'Well?' Brett said, holding his arms out, cocky.

'You're...you are a liar.' Liam said, wagging his finger. 'You're a bluffer and a liar.’

'Do it then.' Brett said.

'Upstairs!' Liam said. Brett shrugged, turning to the stairs. Liam stopped halfway, reaching back to grab Nolan's wrist and dragging him along.

'Wait, what!' Nolan resisted. He was already in enough of a predicament without being alone in a room with two drunk werewolves trying to suck their own dicks. His eyes darted around for an escape.

'You gotta.' Liam pouted

'Yeah or he'll just lie.' Brett said, looking at Liam.

'I am not the liar. You are the big... liar.' Liam said.

Brett folded his arms. Liam gave his best puppy look at Nolan. The human sighed. The puppy look would never have worked if Liam hadn't been drunk. But his hair was a mess. And his eyes were big and shiny. And he was pouting. And Nolan was kind of curious... And they were all drunk anyway. Well, he wasn't but they didn't know that. All the super werewolf senses were numbed. He had a slight advantage here, and it wasn't like he was making them do anything. They were inviting him. Insistently.

'Fine.' He sighed. Liam beamed, dragging him up the stairs. They went into Liam's room and closed the door.

Nolan suddenly felt sweaty. And hot. And uncomfortable. He turned to see Brett struggling out of his shirt.

'Oh... I don't think you got to...' Nolan trailed off as he watched Liam pull his shirt off too. 'Or yeah. I guess you do?’

'Nolan help my pants.' Liam muttered. Nolan's mouth was dry. He pushed Liam's fumbling fingers away and popped the button, pulling the zipper down for him. When he turned around Brett had his hands on his hips, pelvis jutting out, waiting for the same attention.

Nolan rolled his eyes at the competitive nature of the two boys before undoing the snaps on Brett's pants. He turned around in time to see Liam fall back on the bed, struggling with getting his left pant leg off.

Nolan took a deep breath. How did he end up here? Was this all really happening or was it some fever dream? He was about to see Liam and Brett naked. And hard. And trying to go down on themselves. What would happen after that? Would they remember this? Did werewolf hangovers work like human ones?

Brett slipped out of his pants and sat on the bed to take his socks off next to a struggling Liam, who managed to pull his pants off and tossed them across the room.

'Now what?' Nolan asked.

'You stand there and judge! And if Brett is a liar then I win.’ Liam said wiggling out of his socks.

'No,' Brett said, 'You only win if you can get your dick in your mouth.’

'That's not how it works.’

'Liam that's the thing we were talking about.’

‘Oh.'

Liam tilted his head and shrugged. ‘Okay.'

'So... should I...take notes? Points?' Nolan asked, sitting in the chair in front of Liam's desk.

'No, he's gonna lose.' Brett smirked.

'Fuck you.' Liam said.

'Maybe later.’

The beta blushed, making Brett chuckle.

'Or maybe not. Theo would hurt me.’

'He's not my dad.' Liam pouted.

'God I hope not.' Brett laughed, pulling his boxer briefs off and tossed them aside like it was nothing.

Nolan blinked rapidly.

Liam beamed and wiggled out of his underwear. Now there were two very naked, buff werewolves sitting on the edge of the bed, swaying slightly.

Liam craned his neck down, opening his mouth. Brett snorted.

‘What?'

'You got to get it hard first dummy.’

Liam nodded to himself, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving a few tugs. He looked over at Brett doing the same.

'Yours look different.' Liam blurted out. Brett rolled his eyes.

'That's cuz I'm a BORN werewolf.’

‘So?'

Brett made a scissors motion with his fingers. 'Doesn't work.’

Liam blinked, tilting his head. 'Oh. Yeah. OK.’

Nolan grabbed a small throw pillow from the floor and held it in his lap. This felt like something that he shouldn't be seeing. But he was afraid if he spoke the werewolves might kick him out. So he sat, very quietly, trying to keep his breathing and heart beat steady. If there was a sober werewolf in the house they'd probably think he was having a heart attack or something.

'It's not working.' Liam pouted.

'You're doing it wrong.' Brett said.

'It's MY dick. I know what it likes.’

'Hell you do.' Brett said.

'You try it then.' Liam retorted without thinking. Brett shrugged.

Nolan didn't know what Liam was thinking, if he was thinking at all, when he said that to Brett. Maybe he thought he was just going to reach over and give a few tugs on his cock. Instead Brett leaned his entire body over, taking Liam's cock in his mouth. The beta stiffened, then melted into the sensation.

Nolan froze. He felt like if he moved it would all be over. There was no way he was going to survive seeing this. There was no way he could even stand without bending the hard cock trapped in his jeans.

The squeak of the door hinge made him turn. Theo held his finger to his lips, closing the door behind him as he slipped in. Nolan watched the chimera's eyes, fixed closely on Liam's face. The beta's eyes were closed in pleasure, fingers buried in Brett's hair.

Theo gripped Nolan's shoulder tight. He looked down at the human, a questioning smile on his face. Theo seemed much more sober than he did when they left him downstairs. Nolan gave him a shaky smile back, clutching the pillow on his lap.

A moan brought their attention back to the bed. Liam's hips bucked up into Brett's mouth. The tall werewolf pulled off Liam's cock, the sound of the head popping out of his mouth was loud, making Brett grin.

'Told you that you were doing it wrong.’

Liam looked down, eyes tying to focus. He was definitely full mast now, cock shiny with spit. He looked over at Brett--his cock was fully erect, bouncing slightly in time with his heartbeat.

Liam looked over at Nolan, squinting as he took in the shape of Theo.

'Theeeeeooooo.' Liam smiled, dropping his voice to a whisper, 'Brett sucked my dick.'

'I saw.' Theo said, voice thick and gravely.

Brett glanced at Theo, a slight concern creeping into his features. Theo gave him a sly smile, setting him at ease.

Nolan felt Theo's hand slide to the back of his neck, massaging. Theo leaned into Nolan's side, pressing tight against him as they watched Liam and Brett on the bed.

'OK. OK. Watch!!' Liam waved his hands, drawing everyone's attention. He bent at the waist, trying to reach the tip of his cock with his mouth. Failing, he frowned, then redoubled his efforts, straining, tongue wagging.

Brett chuckled.

Liam shot Theo the puppy dog look, which Nolan thought shouldn't work when he was naked on the bed, but he felt Theo move away toward him. Liam bent down again, and Theo gave the beta's back a gentle downward push until Liam's tongue made contact with the head of his cock. He smiled, gasping for breath as Theo released him.

'That's cheating.' Brett said. 'We already said that was cheating.’

'Not if we've done it before.' Liam said.

'That doesn't matter.' Brett frowned. They both looked at Nolan.

'Ummm... I guess it can count.' Nolan said. Liam smiled. 'But only if Brett can't do it on his own?’

Liam pouted. Theo rubbed his back. The beta leaned into him, trying to undo Theo's pants. Nolan watched as Brett stood, cock bobbing with every movement.

The lanky werewolf made a show of stretching his arms and legs, eyes fixed on Nolan the entire time. The human felt the blush deepen on his face. This was a special kind of torture mixed with fantasies he'd never even dreamed of.

Brett shooed Theo and Liam away from the edge of the bed, making room for his long limbs. The chimera was naked now, and Nolan was starting to feel uncomfortable again. The sheer amount of hot supernatural boys in the room was almost unbearable. He felt like he was going to rip the pillow in his lap in two soon.

The three of them watched as Brett grabbed the underside of his thighs and bent forward, easily taking half of his cock in his own mouth. He was agile enough to bob several times before releasing it, a smug grin on his face.

'Told ya.’

Liam blinked.

'I missed it.’

Brett frowned.

'Umm. So did I?' Nolan raised his hand.

The born werewolf made a noise, grabbing his thighs again and bending his knees. This time he swallowed as he took his cock into his mouth.

'Oh shit.' Nolan said.

Brett remained bent over for several seconds, deep throating his own cock before pulling off. He coughed a bit, giving a cocky wink at Nolan.

'Do I win?’

'Theeeeooo.' Liam whined, upset at possibly losing.

'Don't look at me, baby wolf. Nolan's the judge.' The chimera's eyes twinkled as they fell on Nolan. Suddenly the human felt three pairs of hungry eyes on him, as he slowly rolled the chair into the corner.

'If you say I won I'll touch your dick!' Liam blurted out. Nolan's eyes widened.

'If you say I won I'll do more.' Brett smiled.

Nolan looked at Theo. The chimera gave him a wicked grin.

'I'll watch. To make sure it's fair.' Theo said.

'I... I don't. I don't know. I mean...' Nolan stammered as the werewolves closed in. Liam was pulling his shirt off before he could protest. Nolan wrapped his arms around himself. He jumped when Brett snatched the pillow from his lap.

'Don't be shy.' Liam beamed, reminding Nolan of a puppy. A very naked, buff puppy.

'He's not shy.' Brett gave a low growl. Nolan jumped as the werewolf's hand kneaded his hard cock through his jeans.

'What's this?' Brett smiled.

'That's... you guys....' Nolan whined. Theo was beside him then, pressing a finger to his lips.

Nolan watched as Liam and Brett fought to get his pants off. Theo's breath was hot, warming Nolan's ear.

'Say it now, if you don't want this.' The chimera whispered. Nolan swallowed. Liam and Brett were staring at the obvious length of his cock covered by the thin layer of his underwear. He gave a slight shake of his head.

'I'm...okay. To continue.’

Theo rested his chin on Nolan's shoulder, hooking his fingers under the edge of the elastic band of his underwear and slowly pulling them down. Nolan's cock sprang free, hitting his abs with a loud slap, leaving a trail of precum behind. Liam giggled. Brett growled deep in his throat.

Nolan leaned back into Theo as the chimera took hold of Nolan's dick, giving several lazy strokes. Nolan hissed at the pleasure. Theo held his dick still as Liam and Brett took turns licking Nolan's swollen tip, making the boy squirm.

After a few seconds Nolan couldn't take it anymore and reached out, grabbing Brett's head and pulling his mouth over his cock, moaning at the warm sensations while the born werewolf went to work. Now Nolan knew why Liam went silent earlier after Brett started sucking him.

Nolan jumped, feeling Liam's tongue lapping at his balls. The beta was making a low growl, maybe because Brett was hogging all the fun. The vibrations only intensified Nolan's pleasure as Liam gently sucked one of Nolan's balls into his mouth before releasing it and going after the other.

As the werewolves jostled for position Nolan felt Theo's fingernails lightly running down his back, making him shiver.

_Not fingernails, claws._

The thought made his cock twitch. Brett responded by redoubling his efforts, making Liam pour more effort into his attention at the same time.

'Do you like that, little hunter?' Theo whispered.

Nolan felt himself nod dumbly. He felt Theo's cock, hot and throbbing, press against the cleft of his ass, grinding. The chimera's hands roamed his body, claws gently raking across flushed, freckled skin.

Nolan whimpered. He was close. Theo breathed in his scent, slowly pushing Liam away and drawing Nolan back from Brett's mouth. A thin trail of saliva and precum led from the tip of Nolan's cock to the werewolf's mouth. Liam's eyes were glazed over, lost in lust. Brett gave an annoyed growl at losing his favourite toy.

Theo guided Nolan to the bed, laying him back on the sheets. Brett was hovering over him moments later. Theo smiled at the tall werewolf. He knew that Brett had been lusting over Nolan for months. He took hold of Nolan's ankles, drawing the boy's legs back. Nolan gave him a frighted look. Theo bent down, giving the human's face a nuzzle, which Nolan took for werewolf as "trust me". He relaxed as much as he could.

Brett loomed over him, looking up at Theo. The chimera tilted his chin down at Nolan and Brett gave a thankful smile as he leaned in, tongue swiping across Nolan's hole, making him shiver and grab the closest thing which happened to be Liam's mane. The beta drew close, mouth inches away from Nolan's. There was a brief second of hesitation then their lips met, soft touches mimicking the motions of Brett's tongue.

Theo gave a happy growl. His cock was hard as he watched the boys kiss. Liam was his, but they were a pack after all, and it was important to share.

Brett took hold of Nolan's legs, leaning back on his haunches as he watched the human make out with first Liam, then Theo. Nolan's head fell back on the pillow as Theo and Liam's lips met over his chest. He took hold of their cocks, stroking as their kiss deepened.

Brett smirked, meeting Nolan's eyes. He pushed a long finger deep into his mouth, getting it wet. He watched Nolan's reaction as his finger circled the boy's hole, pushing in slightly. Nolan gasped, letting Brett's finger inside. The born werewolf leaned forward, giving a gentle bite to the inside of Nolan's thigh as he fingered him slowly, feeling the boy relax around him.

Theo broke his kiss with Liam. The beta whined, lunging forward several times as the chimera backed off, teasing him. Liam growled, grabbing Theo's jaw and pulling it forward. His fangs bumped into Theo's teeth and the chimera moaned, hand reaching beside him to the end table beside Liam's bed. He found the drawer without looking, tossing the lube onto the bed beside Nolan before returning his full attention to Liam's bad behaviour.

Brett watched the pair move, leaning down into the space beside Nolan. The smell of lust was unmistakeable--Liam and Theo were kissing ravenously. Brett wasn't surprised to see Liam losing some of his control--claws and fangs peeking out. Theo matched the beta's attention with an urgency of his own, meeting each of Liam's growls and lunges--even dodging and teasing the boy to work him up more.

Brett smirked, leaning closer to Nolan's body. The boy whimpered as Brett's fingers shifted inside of him. Brett grabbed the lube. Theo and Liam could afford to lose control, but he needed to keep a tight reign. At least for now.

He added a second finger, making Nolan gasp. Brett pushed the hair from Nolan's forehead, giving him a gentle kiss. Nolan responded with more eagerness than Brett imagined, tongue slipping into his mouth, gasping slightly as Brett wiggled his fingers.

Nolan grabbed the werewolf's head, pressing Brett's mouth to his neck.

‘Bite.'

Brett gave a concerned look.

'Please?' Nolan asked.

Brett opened his mouth. Nolan stopped him, shaking his head, fingers touching the flat, human teeth.

Brett looked over at Theo and Liam, lost to the world. He would have to be gentle. He could be gentle.

Brett let his fangs emerge slightly, pressing his mouth to the soft skin of Nolan's neck. The human inhaled in a hiss of pleasure as Brett's fangs raked across his collar bone, coming together in something similar to a light nip.

Brett felt Nolan's entire body twitch. His own cock throbbed at the sight of the faint red marks he'd made across the human's skin. The wolf part of him hummed in pleasure and approval.

_Mine._

Theo glimpsed Brett dive back to make a small bite on Nolan's shoulder. Theo ached to leave a lasting mark on Liam. But for now he'd settle for the little game they were playing. He'd gotten Liam wound up tight. The anger normally below the beta's surface had simmered into an intense lust. Their cocks pressed together, leaking as Liam bucked his hips urgently.

Theo pushed him away carefully. Liam could be teased to a point, and the line was thin. The beta growled. Theo could sense his need, but he wasn't ready to give in yet. Or maybe give in at all. Liam was insistent on being top, until Theo got him hot and heavy then the little wolf was eager to fight for control. When Theo won Liam would give in, presenting himself. The chimera hummed, trying to decide what he wanted more as Liam nibbled on his neck and jaw.

Liam saw the hesitation, diving down to secure Theo by pinning the chimera's hands to make him submit.

Theo moved to the side, sliding out of the beta's grip and flipping up and over, now hovering above Liam's body, pinning the werewolf's hands above his head like he'd been trying to do to Theo.

'Bad wolf.' The chimera said, biting Liam's nipple and making him whimper.

Theo growled, fangs glancing along Liam's shoulder, collarbone, and neck. The beta turned his head, submitting. Theo responded by nuzzling against Liam's cheek. The beta's breath was heavy. Insistent.

'Do it.’

'Do what?' Theo asked, teasing.

'Fuck you!’

'Not happening, baby wolf. Tell me what you want.’

Liam growled. Part of him was uneasy with Brett and Nolan so close. It was fine, he decided, they were pack after all.

'Do me.’

'So romantic, Dunbar.’

Theo reached out for the lube. He met Brett's eyes as the tall werewolf pressed the tube into his palm. They smirked at each other.

Nolan's head rolled to the side, looking at Liam--hair dishevelled and face flush. Liam glanced at him, giving a small smile as Theo carefully inserted a finger. Nolan grabbed Liam's hand, squeezing it tight as the beta adjusted to Theo's movements.

He shivered as Brett kissed along his exposed neck, pausing to give a playful nip. The werewolf's face hovered over Nolan's, eyes flashing bright gold. Nolan nuzzled up into Brett's cheek. His heart hammered in his chest. There was fear there, but it was drowned out by the aching need to feel the taller boy inside of him, to feel Brett's weight on top of him. To feel the thrust of his hips.

Nolan reached down, grabbing Brett's wrist and slowly withdrawing his long fingers from his hole. Brett frowned in confusion. Nolan grabbed the werewolf's cock and tugged, making Brett chuckle as he repositioned himself between Nolan's legs.

Before Brett could look around Theo reached out, hand full of lube. He stroked Brett's cock several times, making it slick. The werewolf gasped at Theo's touch. The chimera knew what he was doing. Theo gave him a wink before using the lube on his own aching cock, getting between Liam's legs.

Brett leaned forward kissing along Nolan's jawline as he pushed the head of his cock to the boy's hole, using his hips as leverage. Nolan whimpered, clawing the taut muscles of Brett's back with his free hand--the other holding fast to Liam's fingers.

'It's okay. It's alright.' Brett whispered into Nolan's ear.

'Let me in. I'll make you feel so good.’

Nolan gasped as Brett's hips rocked forward. He pressed his cheek to Brett's, the force of his action making a dull pain on his cheekbone and distracting him long enough to relax, letting Brett's cock slip inside. Nolan felt like he was going to squeeze Liam's hand off the feeling was so intense.

Brett nuzzled into the crook of Nolan's neck, body hunched over as he pushed more of himself inside. Nolan writhed beneath him, pleasure and pain meeting, flowing, fighting until there was only one sensation that was composed of both feelings.

Nolan moaned. Brett was inside of him. He grabbed the werewolf's strong shoulders, turning his head to Brett's forearm and biting down as hard as he dared, making the werewolf chuckle.

'Trying to mark me baby?' Nolan gave a nod. Brett smiled, holding his wrist out to the boy. Nolan took it, biting down on the meat of Brett's thumb. The werewolf hissed--Nolan's teeth were sharp for a human. The pain of the bite made his cock twitch inside of Nolan. The boy moaned in response.

Liam hummed in his throat, watching Brett thrust gently into Nolan. He let the boy's hand go, using both of his to grip Theo's hips as the chimera was carefully positioning himself. As soon as Liam felt Theo's cock head press into him he pulled the chimera's hips forward, impaling himself onto Theo in one fluid motion.

Liam threw his head back, roar muffled as Theo crashed his mouth down on the beta's. He didn't want everyone wandering up to check on them.

Liam's chest heaved, tears welling up in his eyes as Theo rested their foreheads together.

'Idiot. I told you not to do that anymore.’

'You're not the boss of me.' Liam managed to squeak out, making Theo chuckle. He jammed his hips forward, making Liam writhe.

'I kind of am.’

He felt Liam twist under him, ready to challenge for dominance again. Theo moved fast, pressing his full fangs into the muscles of Liam's neck.

_Don't move._

Liam relaxed, panting. The remains of an angry look fading from his featured as he leaned up, kissing Theo's lips in small pecks to apologize.

He wrapped his legs around the chimera, ankles locking together to draw Theo in and hold him close. Theo brushed the hair from Liam's eyes, giving his chin a light nip.

'Move.' Liam insisted.

'Move what, baby wolf?’

'Move your god damn dick.’

Theo smirked, flexing his cock inside of Liam and making him gasp.

'That's... good. But I meant. Hips.' Liam managed, eyes unfocused.

Theo growled. He'd played long enough, lowering his centre of gravity and adjusting Liam's legs before withdrawing the majority of his length and then sliding it back in in one smooth thrust. Liam gasped, air knocked from his lungs.

His hands fumbled across the bed, claws tearing the sheets. Before they got to Nolan Brett caught them, placing Liam's hands on Theo's back. Liam wasted no time, claws raking along the chimera's back. Theo winced as the wounds healed. He deserved that one.

Theo settled into an even pace, the warmth of Liam's insides gripping him tight. He felt the sweat drip off of him on to Liam's flushed skin. The beta was rock hard. Liam reached down, but Theo pushed his hand away. Liam looked up at him was a pained expression. Theo kissed his cheek.

'I'm gonna make you cum hands free.' The chimera growled.

Theo angled his thrusts, dropping his hips a bit. After two attempts he found Liam's prostate, making the beta's back lift off the bed. Nolan glanced over at them, arms around Brett's neck as the werewolf kept a slow, steady pace. Brett's eyes burned, looking at Theo and Liam's rutting. Nolan bit his lip. If Brett wanted to go harder, he could take it.

Nolan anchored his heels into the mattress and waited until Brett was pulling back. When the werewolf moved forward with a gentle thrust, Nolan took his opportunity, taking the full length and thickness of Brett's cock. He gasped. The werewolf was confused for a moment, thinking he'd lost control, until Nolan repeated the action.

Brett's chest heaved, wrapped his arms under Nolan and pressing the boy's body to his own. He kept his torso still, allowing his hips to buck wildly with their own power. Nolan held him tight, biting into the muscle that ran from Brett's shoulder to the back of his neck as pleasure flooded his senses.

Brett pulled Nolan into a kiss--he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. The human locked lips for a brief second and when Brett pulled away his lower lips was caught between Nolan's teeth, a fierce need in his eyes. Brett had a faint taste of blood when Nolan let him go. The little biter had gotten him.

'Harder.' Nolan said.

Brett threw his head back, panting as he increased his pace. He looked over at Theo, grinding into Liam with a force that he didn't dare copy with Nolan. Theo's eyes were closed, chin tilted up to the ceiling. His hair was damp with sweat. Theo eyes opened, meeting Brett's. The chimera looked down, a slow smiling spreading across his face as they mounted their boys together side by side.

Brett tilted his head. It was all the permission Theo needed. Their lips crashed together as they moved in unison. Beneath them Liam and Nolan whimpered and moaned. Nolan reached out for the nearest limb, catching Liam's hand and biting the side of the beta's wrist. Liam clicked his teeth together at the pain, knocking his forehead into Nolan's as he felt the human's teeth sink in.

Theo broke the kiss with Brett, dropping his chest to Liam's. Biting and sucking. Liam was his. Liam belonged to him.

Brett chuckled at the trouble Nolan was causing. He leaned in, jutting his chin out and tapping it with a finger. The boy craned his neck, biting Brett's chin lightly before kissing him again.

Theo reached down, Liam's cock was rock hard, ready to burst any minute. The chimera grinned, working his hips in a circle, brushing against Liam's prostate over and over. Liam growled, holding fast to Theo's shoulders as the chimera brought him to the edge.

Just before Liam burst, Theo backed off. Liam whined, making Theo chuckled and repeat his actions. The second time Liam tried to move his own hips but Theo stopped him. The third time Liam growled, sinking the tips of his claws into Theo's broad chest.

'Problems, baby wolf?’

'Fucker. Make me cum.' Liam said through clenched teeth.

'I love you too.’

Theo smirked and rallied, ramming into Liam relentlessly. The beta gasped, claws peeking out, flailing, searching. Seeking. His palms on Theo's chest, snaking upwards to his neck, forming a loose grip. Theo smiled, showing his fangs. He grabbed Liam's hands, tightening them around the thick muscles of his neck in permission. Liam bucked, squeezing. Theo's breath came in a strangled gasp, thundering into Liam as the beta whimpered. Liam felt his cock head swell as his started to cum, several thick shots coating his face, his neck, his chest and abs. Theo whimpered as Liam's hole constructed around his cock, driving his hips home as he filled the beta with his cum.

Brett was close, watching Liam cover himself with cum. Nolan writhed under him, eager for more. Brett dropped his head, fangs grazing the human's cheek. He slowed down to an agonizing pace, withdrawing and then pushing into Nolan with a swift, urgent thrust. The boy gasped, stroking his own cock with a tight fist.

'Cum for me, little hunter.' Brett's breath ghosted across his skin, giving him goose bumps.

Nolan gave a strangled cry, arching his hips as Brett gave a deep thrust. He saw stars, struggling to focus as pleasure racked his body. Brett leaned down, lapping at the thick ropes of cum Nolan sprayed across his chest and stomach as he reached his own climax.

'Where do you want me to shoot?' Brett asked, nudging Nolan's face.

'You know.' Nolan gripped Brett's neck.

'Say it. Tell me.’

'In me. Inside.' Nolan whimpered. Brett's hips crashed into him. The werewolf roared, muffled only by Theo's careful hand. His body shook as he felt his cock swell inside of Nolan, filling him up.

Unable to hold his own weight, he fell onto the bed, next to the human. Both of their chests heaved as their fingers found each other, entwining.

Brett looked apologetically over at Theo--the bite on his hand already healed. The chimera shrugged, turning his attention to Liam, who had turned into a soft, cuddling creature after his orgasm.

Brett felt Nolan snuggle against him. He drew the human close, wrapping his arms around Nolan, looking at the bites and marks he made. He felt his cock twitch, then buried his face into the nape of Nolan's neck, humming in contentment.

The four of them relaxed, breathing settling as they moved around each other, clinging. Holding. Nuzzling.

Liam sighed. A few hours ago he would have imagined this situation would have freaked him out. Instead it felt good. Relaxed. Even if Brett had hustled him.

'Hey.' Liam said. 'Who won?’

Nolan muttered something from behind Brett's arm. Liam swatted the tall werewolf, making him moving his arm.

'I forget.' Nolan breathed, exhausted. Liam frowned as Brett gave a chuckle.

Liam started to open his mouth. Theo silenced him with a kiss.

'That means we'll have to have a rematch.’

'Oh.' Liam blinked.

‘Oh!'

He smiled, snuggling into Theo's chest.

###


End file.
